


dhfkdsjhfksdjhfkjsdhfkjs

by milfmaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, i have had brainrot of this for a while so [ cracks knuckles ], it's an idea from a twt mutual of mine follow her [ izuriu ], model au nagito, oneshot technically, streamer au hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfmaeda/pseuds/milfmaeda
Summary: well ... Yeah it's basically streamer!hinata x model!komaeda idk what else t say !?ib: https://twitter.com/i/events/1356746144014073856
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the protag may switch

"Sigh..."

I walk home after a long day. Hopefully, I can get some rest. Usually, it's impossible due to Hinata's loud streams, but surely I can ask him t-

"Hey! Are you Mr Komaeda Nagito? I have a few questions to ask you." This interviewer, I'm guessing, yells my name... There's a big camera, obviously insinuating that it's live. What could he ask about?

"These'll just be fun questions! Nothing way too personal." He smiles kindly. "Starting up, what're you wearing today? Where is it from?" I stare at my shirt and look back up at him. "Just a shirt from my boyfriend's closet. I like the design but honestly, it doesn't seem like my colo-" I abruptly pause as the interview yells, "Wait, what?!"

It was a sudden change in attitude...

"I don't really think this is my colou-"

"No, no. Not that... I mean, your BOYFRIEND'S shirt?" He said, clearly confused. "Ahhh, it's kind of ugly, isn't it? It doesn't really fit me, Hinata is a size large-" He cut me off again. "Hinata?? The.. popular streamer?!" "Yeah.. My boyfriend." I say shyly, clearly alarmed at the tone of his voice. "YOU'RE, LIKE, TAKEN?!?" He shouted as a shocked expression surfaces his face. "You know, if you hate the shirt, just say so.. This is very rude." I say calmly, trying to not sound mad. "Oh..." He stares me up and down, trying to see if it really is a nice shirt. "No, It's a good shirt, I'm just slightly... shocked..."

"Oh? Don't worry." I smile. "I slightly don't understand why you'd be shocked, though." To derail the topic, I listen to the other questions and answer them honestly. 

[ if you'd like to see random questions i thought of just tell me in twt dms (@milfmaeda) :D ]

[ anyway , hinata pov now !!!! yayyy !! ]

I've been streaming for a while but suddenly my chat starts freaking out and I stare at my phone with notifications blowing it up.

"...What did he do now?"

Before I go to check it out, I hear knocking on my door. I take off my headphones, go off-screen, and open the door, surprised at Komaeda's sudden appearance. "Oh! Welcome back." I give him a gentle hug and walk on-screen again. "Sorry about that, chat. My bo- I mean.. My roommate came back from his walk." 

I don't want people knowing about it, but I don't mind that much... I feel like he would slip-up one day anyway. I look through the chat and find some people being shocked at something. When I look through it more, apparently he DID slip-up... I chuckle and stare at the camera for a few seconds before getting up and yelling his name. "KOMAEDA! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" 

"Wouldn't I disturb the stream..? I think it's best for me to be on the side." He quietly states. "No, just-" I walk over to him and drag him out of his bed. "Hi guys." He pushes him in front of the camera. "YES, it is true. I am dating the ONE AND ONLY Komaeda Nagito and that is totally cool!!" I finally say, before whispering to him that he should go back to his bed. 

"Anyway. I believe the stream is done for now. He's tired, I wouldn't want to disturb his sleep.. See ya soon, chat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give ur honest feedback


	2. job swap giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL basically yeah i also stole this idea for a chapter bc of han sorry blushing emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> streamer hinata -> model hinata  
> model komaeda -> streamer komaeda
> 
> this is komaedas but i can do hinata's after ?? maybe next thursday [ today is friday but SH i MSISED A DAY WE DONT TALK ABT THAT OK ]

I wanted to try streaming like how Hinata-kun does... 

I put on good clothes, as I don't want people to know that I'm... very messy at home. I slip into some comfortable but stylish clothing and attempt to open OBS. 

It opened, but how do I start streaming? I search through the detailed screen before finding the button called "Start Streaming" to begin it.

"...Is it recording?" I say quietly, trying to find some indication that it is on. There's no way to tell... I mix through the settings but come up empty. I get up and get some food... Maybe an apple?

I scroll through any relevant social media for a while, before getting very bored. 

*thump thump*

H-Huh?

*thump thump*

"Who's the-" 

"KOMAEDA, YOU'RE STREAMING, TURN IT OFF."

"HINATA-KUN-?" I stare back at the screen and realise that it WAS streaming all along as the OBS button says "Stop Streaming". 

"O-Oh.." 

Hinata looks at me disappointingly as I slowly turn it off and leave his desk. "Sorry.." 

"Don't worry about it, at least you didn't do anything weird or whatever while it was recording.."

[ SSORRY SORRY IDK HOW TO END THS ]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOAHHH chapter 3
> 
> already running out of ideas
> 
> anyway more stolen han hcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 and i'm already running out of ideas dhmu

I start a stream, but it isn't streaming any game actually. 

"Welcome to the.. 1st? Q&A stream on this channel!!" I say as I start to applaud. "Basically, just questions. Ask them in the chat and hope I don't miss them."

(questions we have are  
sexuality (if ppl say my hc is wrong i hate u bc they are HEADCANONS)  
headphones  
abt komaeda ofc  
and yeah give suggestions in the comments and next ch will prob include them ^___^)

"Ohh... sexuality. I'm probably bisexual? I never really thought of it honestly.." I say before I scroll through the chat to dodge the awkward question. 

"My headphones? Komaeda gifted it to me and honestly, they're pretty cute." I point at my dog ear headphones and chuckle.

" 'Are you, like, seriously with Komaeda?' ??? Yeah? I don't see any problem with it anyway. Nothing like... Marriage though. We're just dating." I stare at the floor for a second, thinking about it more. "...Yeah. Just boyfriends.."

"Ah-, I-I'm not complaining though. We've known each other since high school or so.. So.. I'm pretty grateful for him actually!"


End file.
